Dyskusja użytkownika:Matuśek
Mati stwórz sobie stronę!Ten co nie ma czasu 18:42, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Już stwożyłem!--Matuśek 19:55, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Eeeecoś mi ze stroną nie gra o_ODARNOK 2 14:54, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Kórde strona główna!przepisuję i dupa!--Matuśek 14:55, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Zapomniałeś o ukośnym tekście.PoprawiłemDARNOK 2 15:01, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) dobra schodzę!zrób grafe i koniec!--Matuśek 15:04, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Oki!DARNOK 2 15:06, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Do jutra!--Matuśek 15:06, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) A wieczór na EB???DARNOK 2 15:10, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Zobacze!--Matuśek 15:12, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) I'M HIRE.ZA 4 min kończę!--Matuśek 18:56, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Napisz że na początku Kiritturi była nadzorowana przez Expreta który lubił to miejsce.DARNOK 2 08:43, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie możesz odejść!Przyjaciele trzymają się razem!--DARNOK 2 16:11, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Co zrobiłeś z moją dyskusją!DARNOK 2 18:38, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Mogę ją przywrócic!Świrunni 18:39, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Już wy ja przywróciliście...He, he...Świrunni 18:40, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Ja kcenzuraa nic nie zrobiłem i się nieczepiaj!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:42, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) dobra już wiem że nie ty!PS Ten kumpel co jest złośliwy to misiaczek?DARNOK 2 18:43, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Jeszcze raz piszę,Misiaczek to mój najlepszy kómpel za szkoły:nie ktoś inny!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:45, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Aaa.. to sorry. Jak sie daje bany??? Jestem adminem- muszę wiedzieć. Darnok też.Świrunni 18:47, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) A Amak Daj Nam Prawa Admina!DARNOK 2 18:49, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Jak??? Ja chyba niczym się nie różnie od normalnego użytkownika!!! Tryna nie dał mi chyba praw admina!!!!!Świrunni 18:50, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Fakt.To powiedz Trynie na GG żeby dał te prawa admina!DARNOK 2 18:51, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Mósisz gdzieś tam poszukać (zablokój) kliknąć wybrać okres i wpisać czemu(obowiązkowo)!Szczegóły się nienauczyłem ale możemy zrobić tak jak na jednej wiki to co robi admin zrobić w local list-tam jest czerwony napis administratoży(1 useus) i tam wszystko wkleję!Ale daj mi prawa Adminka!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:53, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Na razie nie mogę! Tryna jest nieaktywny na razie na GG!Świrunni 18:54, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Więc na razie jesteśmy udupionymi Adminami!DARNOK 2 18:55, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Szkoda! Pamiętaj ma mi dać prawa trzeciego admina,darnokowi drógiego a tobię pierwszego i ma dać nam sysopy!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:55, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Wszyscy Admini mają mieć ''''RÓWNE' prawa.DARNOK 2 18:57, paź 16, 2009 (UTC)~ Kiedy nimi będziemy mądrze banujmy, a nie srutututu...Świrunni 18:58, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Niedawajcię admina dla Misiaczka bo on nas pobanuję i srutututututututututuutututututuututuutututuutututuutututututu i dupa!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:00, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Mówiłeś, że to twój najlepszy przyjaciel!Świrunni 19:01, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Nie dalibyśmy mu,marzą mu się bany zapisał to na mojej dyskusji!--DARNOK 2 19:02, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Bo jest ale on jak umini jest i wchodzimy na EB to on odrazu o banach gada-on by nas wszystkich pobanował i siebię taż niechcący xD.--Aritika władca Guratti 19:03, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) xD...DARNOK 2 19:04, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Niech nikt teraz nic nie piszę póki nie napiszę co chcę napisać, bo cięgle mam konflikt edycji!Świrunni 19:06, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Mati, pamiętasz kiedy chciałes odejść? Nieżle się wtedy wydarłeś na Gormifana... Wypada powiedzieć mu sorry...Świrunni 19:06, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Co chcesz się mu poskarrzyć?A co on mi zrobi naklnie na mnię przeciesz umiem anulować edycję!wykastruję mojego avatra proszę bardzo nich kastróję choć mój avatr jest od głowy do pasa!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:10, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Na jakiej dyskusji????DARNOK 2 19:10, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) A mnie nie zbanójecię bo niewiecie jak a ja wiem xD i mogę was pobanować kiedy mi ktoś zacznie wykastrowywać mojego avatra!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:12, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) A kkto chce banować twojego awatara bez fejsa?DARNOK 2 19:13, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) co?Na dyskusji Gormifana?Tamto z obleśłoł mózgownicą?--Aritika władca Guratti 19:14, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Tak!!! Mi tylko chodzilo, że może byc mu przykro! Nie chcę cię banować!Świrunni 19:15, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) To sprawa moja ,że mój avatra niema penisa!I rąk xD,i jak ktoś chce dostać banana na jeden dzień to domnię się zgłościć!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:16, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) '''Nie chcemy cię banować!Świrunni 19:17, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Zrobię sobie takie ego jak niszczący i wtedy pogadamy?--Aritika władca Guratti 19:17, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) PYTAM SIĘ CZY KTOŚ CHCE ODEMNIE BANANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:17, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Niech nikt nic teraz nie pisze pleaseŚwirunni 19:18, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Matuśiek! Ja tylko mówiłem, że dobrze by było, abys przeprośł Gormiana! nie chcemy byc zbanowanymi, ani cię zbanować! Masz talent jak moja koleżanka... To znaczy taki sam typ... Bo się twój różni...Świrunni 19:20, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Już mozna pisać!Świrunni 19:21, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) To piszę!Poszedłem srać i już tyle napisaliście???DARNOK 2 19:22, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) nikt nic nie pisze???Świrunni 19:25, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Ja mogę pisać!DARNOK 2 19:26, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) o MAMÓŃCIU ZARAZ Z TEGO WSZYSTKIEGO PÓJDĘ ŻYGAĆ!a ON MINE PRZEPROSIŁ JAK Z NIM PISAŁEM NA JEGO DYSKUSJI A ON ZACZĄ KLNĄĆ NA KOŚKĘ?tRZY MINÓTY WSTAWIAŁEM CENZURY!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:26, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Że what???Świrunni 19:28, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Bo się zaraz pokłócicie,pogadaj my o czymś innym.DARNOK 2 19:29, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) fOR WHAT!This is not yor bisnes!You anderstend?--Aritika władca Guratti 19:29, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Wstawiałem w karzdym przeklęstwie * takie coś!Ale usuną to!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:32, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Łał, dość szybko zareagowaliście z Amakiem! Ledwo co się ty zarejestrowałem.- The New Lewa, master of wind Ekhem.DARNOK 2 19:34, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) xD--Aritika władca Guratti 19:35, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) What?--Aritika władca Guratti 19:35, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Are You Polish or English?DARNOK 2 19:36, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I can!Świrunni 19:37, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Yes but whay?--Aritika władca Guratti 19:40, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Hej, o co chodziło z tą drugą czescią?-The New Lewa, the air is back This is boring!DARNOK 2 19:42, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Aha, już się skapłem, że chodzi o "Powstanie"The New Lewa, the air is back Brawo!Co za odkrycię!Biję brawa ,powinneś dostać nobla!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:45, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Mogę wystąpić w powstaniu?Świrunni 19:45, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh,my Gudness.DARNOK 2 19:46, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much!:>Świrunni 19:48, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) A czemu wszyscy chcą wystąpić?Bo dużo tam ostografów?--Aritika władca Guratti 19:48, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Ja pytałem cię kiedy tej wiki nie bylo!!!!Świrunni 19:49, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Buahaha. No dobra, przeczytałem i faktycznie niezłe to było. And stop talking in english! It's stupid and boring. You may also made a mistake in a sentence, and be bashfull after it.-The New Lewa, the air is back ~ Oh, yes! Juz nie mówię po angielsku.Świrunni 19:50, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok!Jak chcesz przeczytać więcej to zajżyj na moją stronę usera! Do Amaka:Niezauważyłem!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:51, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh,what's a creping answer.DARNOK 2 19:53, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Ty już się wylogowałeś?--DARNOK 2 11:23, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) JUż wruciłem!--Aritika władca Guratti 20:21, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Elo,Elo,3,5,0!--DARNOK 2 11:37, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) whos?--Aritika władca Guratti 11:38, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Co wrzuciłeś?--DARNOK 2 11:40, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) ???????????--nierozumiem popiszemy Forum:Wspólne opowieści--Aritika władca Guratti 11:42, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Dobra,A jak tam wojna Hakana i Kopaki?--DARNOK 2 11:43, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) 24(część 2.) i 8(część 1.)--Aritika władca Guratti 11:46, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) A wstawisz na Kit-Bionicle Wiki?--DARNOK 2 11:47, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Niewiem nrazię nieudaje mi się nic przesłać!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 11:51, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Zarejestrujesz się tu(?): http://www.margonem.pl/ --DARNOK 2 11:55, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Niet!--Aritika władca Guratti 11:58, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Czemu?I nie zachowuj się jak dąsacz!--DARNOK 2 12:02, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Domnie pisałeś abym odwalił się od disia bo mi zapiercenzura bana?--Aritika władca Guratti 12:03, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Co??????????????? wreszcie nauczyłeś się wlepiać banany???--Aritika władca Guratti 12:07, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Na swojej Wiki.PS To do Gormifana.--DARNOK 2 12:08, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) o_OOOO a ja tu umiem wlepiać banany bo się nauczyłem!!A co on mu zrobił??JUż schodzę,niepomogłeś mi w sprawie fotek to ich niebędzie!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 12:09, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Bo nie umiem pomóc.A ja nie umiem na tej.Zobacz na jego(Gormifana) stronie na EB We wrogach!--DARNOK 2 12:12, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Jestem i co mam robić stworzyć mój kochany mocek? - Gresh, ten który tu jest niczym Morzesz tu robić co chcesz!!!!!!!!Narpiew może stwórz strone usera xD a aktualnie chciałem abyś pomogł przy wygborze czegoś co jest na Dyskusja użytkownika:DARNOK 2--Aritika władca Guratti 13:23, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) wiki tego usera Ej,mam problem o czym zrobić wiki? tu piszcie oczym a później wybiorę!--Aritika władca Guratti 20:17, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) *BoBoBoBo-BoBoBo Powstanie Mogę coś od siebie dopisać do Powstania?Plis!Błagam!Postaram ci dać Adminka na Kit-Bionicle wiki!To jak?--DARNOK 2 20:54, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) Heh Darnok ja bym poprawił mu te jego opowiadanie, ale nie (ale tylko ortograficznie i gramatycznie bo fabuła jest OK). To jest jego opowieść, jago pomysł. Daj mu działać samemu--ZakochanyRahkshi 07:17, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) To chociarz pomysł podać...Bo mam pomysła jak się uwolnią od tytanów...--DARNOK 2 13:16, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) Jaki????????--Aritika władca Guratti 14:00, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) Już piszę a potem dam to na twoją dyskusję a ty to ocenisz.--DARNOK 2 14:19, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) jaka-sorry ,że tak długo bo oglądalem film!!--Aritika władca Guratti 15:00, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) Cytuję: "Nastało Południe.Wóz eskortowany przez trzech tytanów dojeżdżał do celu.W oddali po kolei wyłaniały się zabudowania. Macie jakiś pomysł jak wyjść z tego cało?-wyszeptał Aritika Ja mam,ale wszystko zależy od tego jak długie masz oraz od tego czy mamy szczęście.-uśmiechnął się Zixer Mów co mam robić.-zamruczał Aritika Sięgnij przez kraty i podaj trochę piasku.-powiedział cicho Zixer Aritika wyciągnął rękę i sięgnął po piasek,lecz wóz miał za wysokie koła i piasek był za daleko.Aritika spróbował jeszcze raz i tym razem ze skutkiem pozytywnym. No.I co dalej?-wysapał spocony Aritika Podaj to.-Szepnął Zixer Aritika podał Zixerowi piasek i Zixer spojrzeniem zmienił piasek w metalowy sztylet. Co ty...?-powiedział Aritika? Zixer schował sztylet za pasek z walnął Aritike pięścią. Ej!Ale...-powiedział bardziej poturbowany niż zdziwiony aritika i dostał kolejny cios w twarz.Tym razem nie czekał z odpowiedzią i również przyłożył Zixerowi.Po chwili obaj się zaciekle tłukli na tyłach klatki. Ej,wy!Przestańcie ale już!-powiedział jeden tytan i wszedł do klatki. Szybki cios zadany sztyletem przez Zixera,uśmiercił Tytana w sekundę.Lion schylił się i zabrał korbacz martwemu wrogowi i przywalił dwa razy drugiemu tytanowi. Kirsi i Monki zrobili stopień na którym Aritika wybił się i poszybował w stronę trzeciego tytana zwalając go z wozu.Mika wzięła torbę z broniami zabranymi bohaterom i lekami.Szybko rozdała każdemu broń i sama u boku Kirstal i Aritiki zaczęła walczyć z tytanem-zabójcą Minstrala. Kirsi zabrał martwemu tytanowi miotacz i podał go Zixerowi.Zixer połączył swój miotacz z miotaczem Tytana i odstrzelił głowę drugiemu. Ostatni tytan uśmiechnął się.Aritika rozejżał się byli otoczeni przez setkę tytanów." --DARNOK 2 15:03, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) Ty śpisz?--DARNOK 2 15:10, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) No extra ale skąd tam:Lion(on został z agori)Miki(też)Monki(przy Agori).Ej extra,może napisze coś podobnego ale pod koniec częśći bo niedługo napiszę drugą część a tam jeszcze będzie zapodnanie z trzema tytanami,a w ostatniej częśći części 4 uciekną xDDDDDDDDDDdzięki za fajowy pomysł.--Aritika władca Guratti 15:10, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) chhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaapppppppppppppppppp--Aritika władca Guratti 15:11, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) Jak to zostali z Agori?W której częśći?--DARNOK 2 15:13, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) A po za tym pomyślunek fajny?--DARNOK 2 15:13, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) 1.W poprzedniej części jak ten kolosalny dziad(tytan) niszczył im oboz to Zixer miał wszystkich pobudzić i kazać uciekać,a onich zapomniałem napisać kto został przy agori,ale oni tam są i kombinują Lion,Kristal,Miki odbić glatów!! 2.Pomysł fajny,nawet bardzo,fajnie by było jakbyś ty tu pisał też takie powieśći--Aritika władca Guratti 15:17, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) Biorę się za to!--DARNOK 2 15:22, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) chętnie będe czytał a ja dopisze coś do powstania xDDDDDD--Aritika władca Guratti 15:23, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) Trochę ustawiłem bo to pewnie dla Aritiki, ale jak chcesz coś zmienić to zmieniaj. Preca to twoja strona, ustaw sobie wszystko--ZakochanyRahkshi 13:12, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) już--Aritika władca Guratti 13:14, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Gadałem z Tryną.Mówił, że po tym jak odszedł skasowali mu prawa admina, więc nic nie może zrobic. D.O.M.I. nick 18:27, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Czyli jesteśmy Udupieni.Powiedz mu o mojej Wiki.--DARNOK 2 18:33, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) jesteśmy udupieni na zawsze!Radze założyć podobną wikę a tą opuścić,spamerzy będą tu robili co chcą a my zniszczymy wszysko co zrobiliśmy,lub zwracamy się do TORA!!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:45, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) TORA na tej wiki nie ma!PS zrobiłem lepszą stronę na Kit-Bionicle wiki!--DARNOK 2 18:51, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Ej o co chodzi? Przecież Amak ma te prawa co nie?--ZakochanyRahkshi 13:55, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Zmieniłem image z brakiem grafiki. Ten jest lepszy D.O.M.I. nick 19:07, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) ocenisz moje nowe FF i M.O.C'e?--DARNOK 2 10:18, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) Moje GG: 1849502. A ocenisz?--DARNOK 2 10:33, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) Oceniłem te co są w tej malenkiej tabelce w dołu.--Aritika władca Guratti 10:35, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) Jestem aktywny.--DARNOK 2 10:45, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) Napisz do mni na GG.--DARNOK 2 10:45, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) Jesteś odpowiedzialny za grafikę tygodnia!StarożytnyWładca 14:52, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) No od dzisiaj jestes odpowiedzialny.StarożytnyWładca 19:17, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) Na razie ty wybierz grafę.StarożytnyWładca 14:10, sty 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mogę ogłosić konkurs na forum, czy tylko admini mogą? Gresh250 Własnie, dobre pytanie. Vezok999 19:57, lut 1, 2010 (UTC) Możesz spytać się o to Adminów i jeśli się zgodzą to wtedy ogłoszą z podziękowaniam for You. A jeli by ktos chciał np. ogłosić na forum konkurs typu zbuduj Toa Ognia do jakiejs tam drużyny? Admini by robili konkurs na postać komus potrzebną�? Vezok999 15:15, lut 2, 2010 (UTC) To się ogłasza na swojej stronie Użytkownika. I to nie konkurs.--DARNOK 2 18:15, lut 2, 2010 (UTC) To do czego służy forum? Wg mnie powinno się móc założyć taki temat a konkursy dotyczące np. swojej opowieści, a takie dotyczące praktycznie całej wiki ogłoszony przez admina- ale to tylko moje zdanie. Vezok999 20:21, lut 2, 2010 (UTC) Hej, Edins jest jakiego żywiołu? Ogień, ziemia, lód czy co?--ZakochanyRahkshi 14:11, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Nie! Zobacz dyskusję strony!--DARNOK 2 14:38, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC) Właśnie przeglądałem dyskusję Amaka i natrafiłem na taki tekst: "-A niebąć taki udupliwy jak Gurak!". Czy możesz mi to wyjaśnić?--ZakochanyRahkshi 17:37, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) JA mu ufam. Nie podoba się?--DARNOK 2 17:48, maj 3, 2010 (UTC)